


Before the Fall

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-ogre wars, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, The Enchanted Forest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: When Rumplestiltskin banished Belle, she wasn't kidnapped by Regina.  Instead, she falls through time and meets Rumplestiltskin before he became the Dark One.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since he'd banished her. Her heart was still heavy as his words echoed in her mind, "My power just means more to me than you, dearie". She heard them within her dreams and when she was walking along the road. Her stomach rumbled from hunger. If she traveled back to Avonlea, then she would find herself wrapped back up in the confines of another castle. At least Rumple had given her a little bit of freedom to be who she desired. He didn't shun her ideas about politics or choice of literature. In fact, he'd gifted her with an entire library full of every book imaginable. She'd devoured countless pieces of literature which weren't even native to their realm.

There was one story she longed to unravel but was now out of reach. The story she wished to know more than anything was the one about Rumplestiltskin. He'd conceled every trace of himself, the only clues he left behind were a child's clothes. She had no knowledge of any previous lovers or friends. It seemed he had lived a solitary life for the most part. Her heart ached for the man she longed to know but who had completely ousted her.

A light drizzle dampened her cloak, and she began to shiver. For the past two nights, the weather had been fair enough to sleep on the mossy earth but it had started to rain steadily. She walked at a brisker pace while searching for shelter in the midst of twilight. She came to an empty cave and peered inside to find it was empty. She would stay near the entrance just in case there was a creature lurking within its depths that decided to devour her.

She pulled her cloak tightly around her shivering frame, allowing the dull thud of rain to lull her to sleep. She wasn't aware how long she'd slept when she awoke the following morning, to bright sunshine filtering through the entrance. She stood up and stretched her legs, hoping she wasn't far from the next village.

She found the dirt path again and began to continue her trek. She'd walked this same dirt road just the day before but things seemed different. Everything seemed normal, like a shelf full of baubles except for the one which seemed out of place the next time you went over them with a duster. It looked the exact same as yesterday but today it felt peculiar.

After walking three more miles, she noted smoke billowing in the distance. The smoke was assumably coming from chimneys which meant the village was over the hilltop. She practically ran the rest of the way, only stopping to catch her breath. She noticed several houses dotting the decline.

She continued down the hill, approaching the heart of the village. There were various venders set up, selling their wares. Children ran around her feet as many of the townsfolk bartered with each other. She felt like an outsider as she tucked her cloak tightly around her shoulders. The villagers didn't seem to take notice of her when she approached the outskirts of the village.

She inhaled deeply, licking her lips as the aroma of marinating beef filled her nostrils. She hadn't realized her feet had taken a life of their own when she entered the hovel. The door was left wide open, and she felt herself blush when she realized what she'd done.

"Are you here to buy some wool, my dear?" the voice of an elderly woman spoke. She turned around to meet a woman with streaked gray hair and deep russet eyes.

"I'm sorry to intrude! I was just passing through and the smell caught my attention. I haven't eaten in nearly three days," she admitted hesitantly, staring at her feet demurely.

"Well then you shall stay and have dinner with me. My nephew is in town selling wool, but he will be home soon. We shall all sit down and all have a meal together," the older woman smiled kindly, halting her foot which was treading the spinning wheel.

"How generous of you, I don't know what to say," she remarked, smiling coyly.

"A thank you will suffice! I'm Agnes," the older woman introduced herself as she stood and traipsed towards her. Agnes held out her hand, and Belle shook it firmly.

"My name is Belle," she replied, taking the spinster's hand and returning the greeting.

"I shall call you, Belle, then. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll make us some tea?" she offered.

Belle sighed, feeling relieved at the thought of putting something on her stomach.

"That sounds lovely," she replied, sitting on a stool, Agnes had provided. In a matter of minutes, the older woman returned with a piping hot cuppa tea. Belle didn't care what kind it was as she plucked it from Agnes's hands, drinking it greedily. The hot liquid scorched her throat, but she was parched. She hadn't had a drink in nearly two days.

"My goodness child! You act like ye haven't had a drink in days!" the older woman exclaimed, astonished at how fast she'd drank the brew.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I haven't had a drink in nearly two days," Belle confirmed her suspicions, holding her throat in agony, regretting her decision of scarfing down the burning liquid.

"Let me get you a cup of water," Agnes offered, casting her a sympathetic glance. After downing her first cup of water, she had three more. The spinster noticed how frazzled the beauty looked and offered her a place to lay her head for the evening.

Belle hadn't planned on sleeping but a couple of hours. When she awoke, the vibrant light of the setting sun filtered through the straw roof. She rubbed her eyes drowsily after putting both feet on the dirt floor. She walked out of the room, continuing to rub her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Agnes, I apologize for napping so long," Belle stated, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She stammered when a familiar looking man with straw colored hair met her gaze. She couldn't seem to find her voice as his eyes studied her intently.

"It's good to see you're up, Belle. I would like you to meet my nephew Rumplestiltskin," Agnes interrupted, causing both occupants to avert their gazes timidly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss," the young man smiled, bowing respectfully. The timbre of his voice, the color of his eyes, and those hauntingly familiar features made her realize an imperative truth. She no longer resided within her own time. The man in front of her was Rumplestiltskin without his talons and sparkly skin. This was Rumple before he became the Dark One, and she surmised it was even before he had a son.

"It's nice to meet you, Rumplestiltskin." Belle smiled pleasantly, followed by a well-mannered curtsey. She noted his cheeks tinge a soft pink when she spoke.

"How about we all have some supper then?" Agnes suggested. Belle was thankful the awkward tension between them had broken. They ate heartily, especially Belle who had three pieces of meat pie. Agnes was quite pleased her dinner guest was enjoying her cooking. She fretted over the girl who hadn't eaten in so long.

She and Rumplestiltskin parted ways for the evening. She observed him retreat to his room, without offering her another word. Belle was convinced this version of Rumple was shyer and timid, however it didn't change what she felt for him. She wasn't sure if she would ever make it back to her own time, so she would have to do her best to blend in.

"Belle, why don't you stay the night? You can stay in my sister Gladice's old room," Agnes proposed. Belle smiled, feeling better than she had in days.

"If it isn't an inconvenience then I would love to stay," she affirmed, relieved to have lodging for the night.

"It isn't an inconvenience at all, my dear. I haven't had any female companionship in a long time and it will be a blessing to get to know you," Agnes remarked, a gentle smile tugging at her lips.

"Thank you," Belle returned, allowing her to lead her down the hallway to a room adjacent to Rumple's. The room was plain, containing a straw bed, chest of drawers, and chamber pot. Agnes offered her one of Gladice's old shifts, which she quickly changed into. A single candle burned amongst the darkness as pale moonlight filtered through the window. The images of dancing shadows the candlelight formed dissipated quickly. She relished the feeling of falling asleep in a safe haven for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle awoke the following morning before dawn. The house was still dark, but the candle still burned. She yawned, making her way out of the room. She could hear soft snores erupting from Agnes's chamber, so she decided not to disturb the spinster. She halted in the hallway upon hearing the hum of the wheel. She peeped around the corner to see, Rumplestiltskin, threading thick wool through his hands smoothly. He was humming softly and completly lost in the moment.

She couldn't help but stare at him admiringly as he spun. He looked peaceful and at ease with himself. Belle couldn't help but feel drawn to him as her feet gravitated towards him, his enchantment placed upon her. She crept softly across the dirt floor, uncannily stumbling over the milk bucket she didn't see standing in her way. She was surprised when he caught her on impulse, his tranquil spinning halting abruptly.

Belle flushed when he helped her to her feet, pulling away reluctantly. "Are you all right Miss. Belle?" he inquired in his thick accent; she could sense the nervous edge to it.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I interrupted you. It's just I woke up, and I couldn't sleep," she respired, averting her gaze sheepishly.

"Tis fine...I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to get up and start on the morning workload. I need to spin fifty spools of thread before I go back to market," he supplied, untangling his thread and reattaching it.

"I see...Well is there anything I can get you?" she inquired, interrupting the awkward silence which washed over them.

"How about a cup of water?" he requested, and she nodded before walking into the kitchen to fetch it. She found a wooden cup and ladled some water into it from a bucket sitting nearby. She hoped Agnes would allow her to go and get more water for them later. She assumed there must be a community well nearby.

"Here you go," Belle replied, handing him the cup. Their fingertips grazed briefly when she handed it to him, sending electricity spurring through her veins.

"Thank you," he smiled faintly, taking the cup from her. He drew it to his lips, the cool liquid cascading down his raw throat. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before handing her the empty cup. He began to spin the wheel again, the soft humming lulling her into a dreamlike state.

She was alarmed when she was pulled from her chair and shoved into the back bedroom, "Just what do you think you're doing, lass!? My nephew may be respectful of women because that's the way we raised him, but you can't be parading about in your drawers when you're around him! He's still a man! I don't run a whore house, dear, and if you're going to be staying here, then you will act like a lady!" she scolded, her cheeks blooming an angry crimson.

"I'm sorry, Agnes! I wasn't thinking. I got up because I couldn't sleep, and I saw him spinning. I was so mesmerized by the wheel, I couldn't help but watch. I stumbled over a bucket, and he caught me," Belle explained, hoping to calm the older woman.

"Aye, I see...You must have had an exhausting journey. You're simply delirious and weren't thinking," Agnes surmised, her voice softening an octave.

"Yes, that must be it," Belle excused herself, hoping to stay in the spinster's good graces. Belle rubbed her eyes drowsily, hoping it convinced her of her own suspicions.

"Why don't you go back to bed then? I'll wake you in a few hours, and we'll talk," Agnes suggested.

Belle nodded, allowing the other woman to lead her back to bed where she slept soundly for another four hours.

When she awoke, there were a pair of wool stockings with a dark blue peasant dress hanging on the back of the door for her. Belle picked up her freshly washed knickers and readied herself for the day.

She brushed out her tangled curls with a comb which was left for her and braided her hair. She walked into the kitchen where Agnes was cooking a pot of stew over a roaring hearth. She noticed the spinning wheel Rumplestiltskin had occupied earlier was vacant.

"I'm glad you're up! Did you rest well, my dear?" Agnes inquired, stirring the pot. Belle clasped her hands behind her back as she approached the older woman.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," Belle supplied.

Agnes placed the ladle to her lips, tasting the simmering brew. "I think it's ready. Fetch us a couple of bowls from the cupboard, dearest."

"What about Rumplestiltskin? Won't he be joining us?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Agnes confirmed with a shake of her head. "He's having lunch with Miss. Milah today. It seems he fancies her," she winked, tying Belle's stomach in knots. She placed the wooden spoons and bowls on the table, wondering if Milah was the woman Rumplestiltskin had been married to in the past. Was she his son's mother? She had so many burning questions which held no answers here, because she was stuck in a past in which such events hadn't yet transpired.

Was it wise to tempt fate and follow her heart, even though she was living in a time she wasn't supposed to? Could she make Rumplestiltskin fall in love with her and put him on a better path which would divert him from ever becoming the Dark One? Only time would tell and it seemed she better use it wisely.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle watched as Agnes soaked the thread in azure and verdant dyes. The spinster was teaching her how to dye thread and later promised to show her how to use the wheel. Belle was glad for the distraction because it diverted her thoughts away from Rumplestiltskin and his 'date' with Milah. Every half hour or so, she found herself gazing at the door, hoping he would make his appearance, but he didn't show up until nearly supper time.

Belle rewarmed the soup, stirring the pot every few seconds to help spread the heat. Her ears perked up when she heard the door shut. She averted her gaze and tried to ignore her thrumming heart when he made his appearance.

"Aye, there's my boy! How was your day out with ?" Agnes greeted her nephew warmly. He sat down, and Belle could sense the weariness in his eyes. She presumed by his dejected countenance that the date hadn't gone well. She knew she shouldn't be hopeful about his courtship with Milah falling through, but she couldn't help it. She still cared for him deeply even though it would be hundreds of years before they met. She loved this Rumplestiltskin just as much as she cared for the foul Dark One.

"It was fine. Can we just have supper?" he pleaded, dodging the subject. Belle knew avoiding the topic meant it had gone terribly.

"Of course, Rumple. Belle, fetch the lad some soup," Agnes commanded.

Belle picked up his bowl, ladling him a hearty portion. She placed it in front of him, accompanied by a warm loaf of bread.

"Belle made that bread herself, and I'll say it's mighty scrumptious." Agnes complimented giving her a wink. She felt her cheeks flush when he met her gaze.

"I'm sure it will go well with my soup," he surmised with a faint smile, biting into the dough. She watched him close his eyes and savor the taste of fresh bread.

"You did a fine job, Miss. Belle. The bread tastes wonderful," he praised, and she caught herself blushing again. His mood seemed to ease and his demeanor relaxed after filling his belly. She was grateful she could bring him comfort in some small way.

"I'm glad you liked it," she remarked modestly, filling her own bowl with soup. After supper, Belle and Agnes checked on the dyes. She stirred the pool of verdant dye with a large stick to make sure the color minced well.

"Verdant does very well at market," he commented. She gazed up at him, his soft sable eyes were analyzing her hands as she stirred.

"It does? I bet a dress would look lovely in this color," she added, training her eyes on the swirling green water. She heard him walk away and then come back. She gazed up to see him holding a dark green spool of thread.

"It would be a lovely color for a dress or a pair of stockings. This is what it will look like after it dries," he informed her, holding out the dress for her to examine.

"It's beautiful," she gushed, tracing her fingers over the smooth thread – admiring the rich hue and texture beneath her fingertips.

"It is. The dress you're wearing is also from one of the dyes we make," he said, his arms crossed loosely under his chest.

She blinked, studying her dress more intricately. "Did you make this?" she inquired, fingering the fabric.

"Aye, I'm not much of a tailor, but I wanted to try my hand at making clothes. I made the dress for the baker's wife in exchange for some pastries, but she passed away suddenly. I couldn't bear to give the poor man the dress after losing his wife. I felt like It would be insulting," he expressed with a flash of pity in his sable depths.

"How terrible..." Belle returned, placing her hand atop of his absentmindedly. Azure eyes locked with russet. His hands felt calloused and weathered from spinning so much to her, and he thought hers felt supple - unexposed to the elements.

Time stopped momentarily as they stared into each others eyes dazzlingly. He placed an erratic curl behind her ear which had fallen loose from her braid. She almost thought he wanted to kiss her until Agnes made her presence known.

"Well, lass, I do say we should probably remove the spools and let them dry," she reverberated, causing them to pull away quickly before she could suspect anything had transpired between them. Had something happened? For the next couple of hours, he barely acknowledged she was there and it filled her heart with dread.

Belle readied herself for bed, brushing out her thick tresses – hoping she hadn't offended him. She pulled her thin shift over her head before climbing under the covers. A single candle burned orange and lulled her into slumber.

Belle awoke in the middle of the night to hear a steady tapping at her door. She grabbed the patched robe Agnes had loaned her, draping it around her lithe frame. She opened it, pleasantly surprised to see Rumplestiltskin awaiting on the other side.

"Miss. Belle, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was really hoping that we could converse," he whispered, wringing his hands on his nightshirt nervously.

"Of course!" she obliged, pushing the door open. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. He sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to approach him. Belle sat a comfortable distance away, hoping the meek spinner would open up to her.

"What is it Rumple?" she inquired, the flickering candlelight dancing across their features.

"I probably shouldn't be asking you this, but have you ever been courted?" he inquired, averting his gaze as soon as the words left his mouth. Her heart fluttered, her mind going back to the moment they'd shared hours ago when she thought he was going to kiss her. Was he going to ask to court her?

She respired deeply, formulating a response. "I was engaged once, but the arrangement fell through, after a man came to my father hoping to make a deal with him. My father was desperate for his aid and without thinking, he told him he would pay anything. His price was me, and I left with him. He had no intention of marrying me. He just wanted a maid for his estate. He was wealthy, and he was always having bouts of anger, resulting in raging fits and one day I offended him. He sent me away without any food or water. I walked three days before I arrived at this village. The aroma of your aunt's pies lulled me into the hovel and that's how I got here."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Miss. Belle...I'm sure it must have been painful for you to endure the company of someone so unapologetic," he replied emphatically, causing her heart to race.

"I wasn't in love with my fiance. It was an arranged marriage, and I'm glad it ended. So enough about me, what did you come here to ask me?" she probed, full of hopeful anticipation.

"Today I had lunch with Milah. I thought it was going well until she started ignoring me and told me to take her home. I prepared a picnic lunch for us, and I took her to the top of the hill. It has the best view of the village, and I thought it would be romantic. She didn't seem interested in our date, so after I took her home, I stopped by the creek to think. I just can't figure out what I did wrong!?" he berated, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

Belle felt her heart contort painfully at the mention of Milah. Why did she think Rumplestiltskin would really want to court her after knowing her only two days? She didn't want to give him advice about this mystery woman who obviously didn't deserve him, but if she was going to win his heart then she needed to do it the honorable way.

"Before I can offer you any real advice about Milah, I need you to tell me about her," Belle supplied, the other woman's name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Well, she's the blacksmith's oldest daughter. She has tan skin and beautiful ebony hair. Her eyes are a beautiful golden brown, and she has an accent you wouldn't soon forget. Her family moved here from the Northern Kingdom three years ago. She's bought thread from me at market which she uses to make her dresses," he swooned. Belle clenched her fists, forcing a smile to hide her irritation.

"I would say you're smitten with this woman, Rumplestiltskin. Do you wish to know how to woo her?" she smirked, a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes," he nodded exuberantly, her cynicism eluding him.

"Well, the first thing I would suggest is asking about her hobbies. A picnic might have seemed romantic to you, but not her. Maybe she prefers a lakeside setting? Ask what her favorite flowers are and then pick her a few. Buy her a pastry from the bakery or a new hair ribbon. Most women take pleasure in the simple things. My fiance was always showering me with expensive gifts when in reality all I desired was his respect. Treating a woman as your equal will win her heart. You shouldn't put her down or treat her as a prize to be won," Belle instructed, insinuating what it would take to woo her.

"Thank you very much, Miss. Belle. I'm sorry for troubling you," he stammered, his cheeks flushing under the candlelight.

"It was no trouble at all, Rumplestiltskin...Good night," she supplied, opting to use his full moniker instead of his nickname. The intimacy they'd shared earlier seemed such a distant memory, which amounted to nothing after their conversation.

"Goodnight, Miss. Belle," he returned, softly shutting the door behind him. She fell into a fitful slumber the remainder of the night, secretly hoping he held no success in winning Milah's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle awoke early the next morning and decided to fetch water from the well. It was Sunday, and she knew that the vendors wouldn't set up today. People would be staying in their homes for the mandatory sabbatical rest.

The well wasn't hard to find. It resided at the end of the village, hidden in a grove of trees. The sun was beginning to rise over the hilltop, casting a spectrum of color across the sky. She turned the crank, lowering the bucket down into the well. When it was full, she grit her teeth, attempting to draw it back up. The crank jolted forward, nearly pulling her into the blackness.

Belle grabbed her heart, thankful she'd escaped unscathed. She was caught off guard when she heard a feminine voice nearby. "Would you like some help?" Belle spun around, meeting a raven haired girl with tan skin – adorned in a plain muslin dress.

"Yes, please!" Belle stammered. The woman didn't look much older than her. Belle stepped aside, allowing her to draw the bucket back up. She handed the bucket to her, and Belle poured it into the pail she'd brought with her.

"Thank you very much," the beauty remarked, truly appreciative of the assistance.

"I'm glad to be of assistance. I'm Milah by the way, but I don't think I've seen you around here before." Milah leveled her with an assessing glance.

"My name is Belle, and I'm from Avonlea. I'm staying with Agnes at the moment, but I hope to find my own place in the village very soon," Belle expounded, intrigued by the woman that Rumpelstiltskin was courting.

"That old spinster is a mad woman, and I'm surprised you're looking to stay here. This village has nothing to offer but a common man’s life. If I could leave this place, then I would. My blood longs for adventure," she remarked forlornly.

Milah reminded her of herself when she was confined to Avonlea. She yearned for was adventure, yet she was always denied it. Part of her wanted to ask her where she stood with Rumplestiltskin, but she thought it wise not to prod.

"What's stopping you?" Belle pressed further, hoping to cut to the heart of the matter.

"My father...He wants me to marry someone within the village, with a valuable trade. He thinks Rumplestiltskin would be a good match for me, and he's pushed me to pursue him. I just have no interest in him. He's dull as dirt," she scoffed, circling the well. Belle felt anger swell within her, but she was grateful Milah had no interest in him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Milah, but I must be on my way. Agnes will be expecting the water for her laundering," the beauty excused herself – Milah's eyes trained on her the entire time.

"Good day to you too!" Milah answered back, wondering where the peculiar woman originated from. She'd never heard of a place called Avonlea, so she assumed she must be fibbing.

"Who are you Miss. Belle?" she muttered to herself, determined to unravel this strange woman's secrets.

XXX

It had been exactly one month since, Belle, had arrived at the village. She found herself drowning in mounds of work, Agnes, had assigned her. The spinster had taught her how to make the dyes and shown her what plants they used and where to locate them. Rumplestiltskin did the spinning, while she and Agnes did the gathering. They used common plants and berries to make most dyes which resulted in deep earthy hues.

Rumplestiltskin had made Belle two more dresses since her arrival. One was a dingy brown hue she saw most of the peasant girls donned in, and the other was a rich verdant, which reminded her of moss. She didn't need any stockings because the days were humid and the workload tiresome.

One late afternoon, Belle lazed in front of the open window in her chamber, fanning herself. She was taking a much needed rest after setting the dyes. Agnes had gone to the neighboring village to visit a distant cousin, leaving her and Rumple to handle the workload. She wouldn't return until the following morning. Belle found he was a man of few words, and unless ,Agnes, was around, he barely spoke to her.

He was cordial and treated her respectfully, but he would hardly look her in the eye. He'd barely spoken to her since the night he'd came to her for advice about Milah. The blacksmith's daughter seemed to be doing an excellent job of evading him because Agnes would prod him about it, and he would mumble a few choice words, while becoming disgruntled at the mention of her. This deeply satisfied Belle because it meant he would set his sights on her, or so she hoped.

Belle was startled when she heard the front door slam. She heard angry footsteps tromping down the hall. She grabbed the candlestick on her bedside table, afraid a burglar had entered. She heard a slew of curses which made her cheeks burn, reminding her of how sailors and barmaids conversed. She was surprised when her door flew open. There stood, Rumplestiltskin, with flaming red cheeks. He was clenching his fists and snarling angrily.

"I DUNT UNDERSTAND, MISS BELLE!? I DID EVERYTHING YOU SAID, AND SHE STILL RAN OFF WITH THAT BLOODY SAILOR," he bellowed – another slew of curses following his declaration.

Rumplestiltskin was vexed, extremely cross for that matter. Belle's mind gravitated back to her days spent in the Dark Castle, when he would spiral into raging fits. Perhaps his anger couldn't all be blamed on the dark curse. She presumed it was a part of his personality. Belle stood up, bravely approaching him. She knew he wouldn't harm her. She placed her hands on his trembling shoulders, angry tears falling in rivulets from his eyes.

"Rumple, calm down! It's going to be all right," she crooned, like a mother to a hurting child. She noticed his muscles begin to relax. She led him over to the bed, commanding him to sit. She wasn't sure what possessed her, but she positioned herself behind him and began to massage his tired shoulders. He closed his eyes, arching into her touch.

"I apologize for acting like such a fool, Miss. Belle. If my aunt were here, she would give me a severe lashing for talking in front of a lady like that," he apologized. She stopped massaging his shoulders and rose from the bed. She faced him, collecting his hands in her gentle grasp.

"You know what I think would do us both some good?" she beamed, swinging their hands back and forth childishly.

"What?" he asked, becoming mesmerized by her brilliant azure irises.

"I think we should both go for a swim. It's been a long week, and we've both worked really hard. It will help take your mind off things," she suggested.

He curved a smile, standing in front of her. "I know just the place."

A half and hour later, they stood in front of an enormous swimming hole. There was a hill to climb and a tree with a swinging rope. It was currently deserted, which made it more appealing. Belle untied her apron and hung it on a nearby branch. She waded into the cool water, while Rumplestiltskin watched from afar.

"The water is perfect Rumple!" Belle called out as she traipsed towards the shore. He averted his gaze demurely when she approached him. "What's the matter, don't you want to come have a swim with me?" she inquired, proffering her hand.

"Of course," he announced, taking her hand. They waded out into knee deep water, their clothing becoming soaked but neither cared because it was such a relief on such a humid day. Rumplestiltskin was shocked when she playfully pushed him into the water. He fell backwards, becoming completely drenched. He spit out a mouthful of water, casting her a sly glance.

"Oh, Miss Belle, I'm afraid you've made an enemy out of me," he threatened blithely, grabbing her hand and pulling her under, which resulted in a splashing war. Both adults giggled gaily, like two schoolyard children. After an hour of dunking and splashing each other, they resigned to a flat rock, and allowed the sun to dry their clothes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with Milah today?" Belle inquired daringly, taking the plunge.

"She's been ignoring me the entire month, so I decided to buy her a gift like you a suggested. A traveling salesman came to town, and I bought her one of those handkerchiefs the ladies at court use. I stopped by her father's shop to give it to her, but he told me she'd gone to the well. I went to the well, but I didn't see her. I heard laughter which sounded like hers, so I walked further into the woods to find her talking to a bearded man. He must be a sailor or one of the king's captains because he had on a uniform. I knew it was serious when he kissed her like husbands and wives do. I can't compete with a man of great station. I'm just a poor spinner," he berated himself, sighing heavily.

Belle grabbed his hand, squeezing it firmly, "Maybe she isn't the right woman for you, Rumple. There are many out there who'd love to have you. You never know, she might be right under your nose, and you don't even realize it," she winked, jumping off the rock.

Her declaration caused his heart to beat with oblivion. "Where are you going?" he asked, trailing close behind.

"Home...It's getting late. My clothes are almost dry, and we should head back. It's almost supper time," she said, flashing him a brilliant smile, which made him weak in the knees. He sensed his heart flutter as she smiled at him. He remained a few paces away, following her back to the hovel. He watched the breeze tousle her chestnut tresses, filling his heart with something foreign. He shook it off, convincing himself he still cared for Milah, but his feelings for her were ebbing away, while his affections for, Belle, were blooming.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle cooked them a supper of leaks and carrots from Agnes' garden. After supper, she cleaned up the kitchen. Rumpelstiltskin watched her, a thought entering his mind. "Belle, I know my aunt has been teaching you about the dyes, but how would you like to learn to spin?" he inquired as she put the last plate away.

She spun on her heel. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to burden you," she replied, wringing her hands on her skirts.

"If I thought it was a bother, then I wouldn't have suggested it," he affirmed. She put the dishtowel down and followed him to the spinning wheel. He commanded her to sit on the stool but what she hadn't expected was for him to maneuver himself behind her.

"Let me guide your hands," he rumbled in her ear, sending heat pooling in her belly. He took her hands, placing the fiber between her fingertips. He began to tread the wheel languidly, causing it go in a clockwise motion while the fiber moved smoothly through her hands – like running water. She became lost in the rhythm and movement of the wheel and the spellbinding effect of his hot breath fanning against her neck.

The wheel lulled her into a hypnotic state until it stopped turning. She blinked, noting the wool had become knotted. Rumplestiltskin got up, untangling the thread. She groaned inwardly at the loss of contact.

"What did I do wrong?" she bit her lip worriedly, hoping he wasn't dissatisfied with her progress.

He gave her a small smile, fixing the thread. "You were treading too fast and sometimes it disrupts the flow of the wheel. It's something beginners and experts all struggle with," he explained.

Belle nodded drowsily, relieved he hadn't become cross with her. An involuntary yawn escaped her lips, and she felt her eyelids becoming leaden.

"Maybe we should stop for the night. It's getting late, and we've both worked hard today," he simply stated, placing his hand over his mouth the stifle his own yawn.

"I agree. Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin," she mumbled, heading towards her chamber.

"Goodnight, Belle," he reverberated, causing her heart to suddenly leap within her chest, realizing he hadn't called her 'miss'. Perhaps things were beginning to change between them. She could certainly hope.

Belle awoke the following morning to shafts of sunlight leaking through the thatch roof. She stretched, popping her muscles. She walked towards the vanity, perplexed to see a neatly folded handkerchief embroidered with tiny blue cornflowers. She nuzzled it against her cheek, relishing the faint tinge of his earthy musk. She hummed blithely as she continued readying herself for the day.

She found him spinning. Sauntering towards him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and reclined her head against his shoulder. "Why did you give me the handkerchief, Rumple?" she inhaled softly, every nerve ending in his body tingling at her close proximity.

"Consider it a thank you for setting me straight yesterday. You made me realize the world isn't over just because Milah doesn't return my affections. You gave me a reason to smile," he revealed, arching into her touch.

They disentangled quickly as the door burst open. Deep flushes permeated their features as Aunt Agnes made her entrance. "Hello, my dears! I come bearing gifts!" she chirped, plopping her basket down. Pastries and sweets filled her basket.

"I brought some sweet buns for you, Rumple, and, Belle, I have something special for you," she simpered, pulling out a sewing kit with various colored threads.

"I think it's time you learned to sew, lass. Aunt Agie won't be around forever, and one day you'll have a husband and a family of your own, and you'll have to mend garments from time to time," she remarked. Belle blushed at her comment, diverting her gaze from the spinner she held so much affection for.

"Thank you, Agnes," Belle returned. The moment shared between herself and Rumple seemed to be forgotten as they fell back into their mundane routines. Agnes kept her busy with gathering plants for the dyes, while he spent most of his time at the market.

The days became longer and hotter, and the workload became more cumbersome. Belle found her hours filled with countless tasks, which left no time to spend with Rumplestiltskin. One day she awoke, greeted by sweet aromas wafting through the hovel.

"What's going on?" Belle inquired as she entered the kitchen – cakes and pies lined the counter.

Agnes averted her attention to Belle, dusting her floury hands on her stained apron. "Why the summer solstice festival, child. Haven't you ever been before?"

"I can't say I have." She shrugged, admiring the assortment of desserts.

"Aye, well you must've been a kept woman if ye haven't ever been to a festival before," she clucked, turning her attention back to the baking.

"I guess you could say that...When is it?" she asked, her mind conjuring up images of people dancing and drinking. She had never been allowed to go to a commoner's celebration back in Avonlea, however she'd watched it every year from her balcony. She'd always wished to engage in the festivities but her father forbade it.

"It's tonight. We'll be preparing for it all day, and I'm going to need your help. Put this on," she ordered, tossing her a matching apron. Belle tied it around her waist, placing her hands in the fresh dough. They spent half the day baking. After baking, Agnes filled a large trough with water and commanded her to bathe. The water was cold and all she had to use was a bar of lye soap. She usually bathed down at the creek but today was a special occasion.

Agnes braided her hair into a crown. "I have something special for you, lass." The old woman grinned, producing a hunter green dress with yellow stitched flowers.

"This is for me? It must have cost a fortune!" Belle gasped, admiring the intricate handiwork.

Agnes smirked, a gleam in her eye. "It didn't cost anything but a bit of laborious stitching. Rumple made the dress, but I stitched the pattern. It's a special custom in our village for the men to make their ladies something special for the festival."

"Their ladies? But I'm no one’s lady," Belle protested, feeling flush.

"Oh lass, I know that, the summer solstice festival is a time when young men and women begin courting. I have no idea what my nephew's intentions are, but I do know that he must be quite smitten with you to have made you a dress, especially with the burdensome workload lately," she said, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"I don't know what to say," Belle remarked, utterly bewildered by his thoughtful gesture.

"Say yes if he asks you."

Belle spent the remainder of her time in her room freshening up. She was a bundle of nerves as she awaited the spinner's return. A few hours had passed when she finally received a knock at her door. She swallowed hard, pacing to the door. The spinner stood before her, clean shaven with his hair neatly combed. He smiled shyly at her, taking her hand.

"Belle, would you honor me with your presence at the festival tonight?" he inquired nervously.

A smile bloomed to her rose lips. "I would love to accompany you."

"Then please have this gift." In the hand concealed behind his back was a crown woven out of tiny blue and yellow flowers. Accepting his gift, she bent her head low for him to crown her. Blood rushed in his ears as he placed the crown atop her head with baited breath.

"What's the custom?" She fingered the crown gingerly.

"The yellow flowers represent friendship, and the blue represent trust and loyalty. You agreed to my invitation, so I placed the crown on your head, if you hadn't, then I would have torn it apart. You're not allowed to gift another woman with a crown you made for someone else. It defeats the entire purpose of the symbolism," he supplied with flushed cheeks.

"And what would that purpose be?" she asked daringly, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"The crown is a symbol of courtship. Some people use different representations, like bracelets or rings, but I chose the crown because I can't help but see you as a queen. You're more well versed than the other women in the village...you're...um..." he fumbled over his words, eliciting a giggle from her.

"It's all right, Rumple, let's head to the festival and see where it takes us," she reassured him.

"Aye...Let's go then," he affirmed with shining adoration for her in his eyes.

The festival was lively, and the music was loud. The town square was decorated in brightly colored flowers and trimming. "So what does one do at a summer solstice festival?" Belle inquired, gazing at the bustling square.

"Dancing and drinking mostly." He grinned, "would you care to dance with me, Miss Belle?"

"I would be obliged, Sir. Rumple." she chortled, accepting his proffered hand. The fiddlers played lively and fast tunes, and she had a difficult time keeping up. She also wasn't aware everyone switched partners during the dances, and she found herself switching hands with several men until her spinner was nowhere in sight.

Belle found a quiet place to rest her aching feet. "Where could he be?" she muttered to herself anxiously.

"I'm right here," a voice behind her resounded.

"Ahh! Don't sneak up on me like that! You've frightened me!" Belle admonished, placing a hand over her thrumming heart.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might like some ale?" he supplied, offering her a tankard.

Belle plucked it from his hand, allowing the burning liquid to cascade down her throat. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. He took her free hand and led her towards the outskirts of the village. The music was playing faintly in the distance as they settled down under a shady tree.

"I brought you a sweet bun, too." Their fingertips brushed as she accepted the treat, popping the warm bread in her mouth.

"This has been such a lovely night," she commented, taking another swig of ale.

"Aye, it was...The highlight of the night was spending it with a very beautiful lass," he answered.

She placed the cup to her lips, attempting to hide her countenance. He gazed upon her amorously, placing an erratic curl behind her ear. "May I kiss you, Belle?" he whispered, etching closer to her lips.

"You may," she affirmed, leaning in. He caressed her right cheek tenderly with his thumb, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her mind gravitated back to her last night in the Dark Castle, when she'd kissed him. He'd welcomed her then but had banished her after he realized she was breaking his curse. He was convinced she was a traitor – an accomplice of the Evil Queen. In that moment, Rumplestiltskin didn't push her away, instead he bid her closer, deepening the kiss. In this time, there were no curses which needed to be broken. She kissed him until their lips were bruised – greedily partaking of what she'd been denied in her former time.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle awoke the following morning, wrapped securely in Rumple's embrace. She yawned and turned over in his arms. They still lazed under the tree he'd kissed her under, the ale making their minds warm with mischief. He'd kissed her lips until they were swollen, and continued trailing a path of nips and bruises down her neck. A tiny bit of ale had turned Rumplestiltskin into a fearless lover. Her mind was foggy of other happenings of the night. She began to panic when she noticed her skirt was drenched in blood. Had they? Her hands trembled uncontrollably as she ripped away from him – lunging to her feet.

Rumplestiltskin awoke abruptly, startled by her sudden movement. He jumped to his feet, and she noticed he was shirtless. She turned a vibrant red, feeling heat course through her. "Belle, are you all right?" he inquired, reaching for her. She stammered back, halting his advances.

"Rumple, I think we did something terrible last night," she spoke ominously, showing him her blood stained dress.

"Belle," he spoke her name reverently, staring at her bloodied skirts and back into her timid blue eyes. "If I-I'm sorry..." he spoke unevenly, unable to formulate a clear response – just as shocked as she was.

"It's no matter," she spat bitterly, gathering up her disheveled skirts and racing back towards the hovel. She could hear him calling after her, but she couldn't face him. Once she reached the house, she flung open the door – meeting Agnes' calculating glance.

"Where have you been all night, child? I was worried sick!" The spinster threw her hands up in the air agitatedly. She studied Belle's clothing, her eyes filling with suspicion. Rumplestiltskin burst through the door only moments later. Belle watched the old woman's face turn a raging scarlet when she noticed he was shirtless.

She walked up to him, slapping him hard across the face. He stared at her dumbfounded, rubbing his stinging cheek, appalled by her response. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, RUMPLESTILTSKIN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE COURTING MISS. BELLE, BUT YOU WENT OFF AND DEFILED HER!" Agnes thundered, tearing off a handful of Belle's dress, and shoving the bloody fabric in his face.

"I didn't mean to! I mean, I don't remember. We kissed and there was ale, and I- I-" He floundered over his speech.

"Aye...You don't remember!? Do you remember this!?" Agnes fumed, grabbing the beauty by her arm and forcing her sleeve down – exposing her milky white neck. Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard as he counted each small purple abrasion.

"I promise you, I never intended for it to go this far," he swore. Belle could see the trepidation in his eyes. She had compromised her virtue and ruined her reputation. She felt ashamed.

"Agnes, It isn't all Rumple's fault," she replied hesitantly.

The spinster turned around, brown eyes boring into her. "Don't think you're getting off so easy, lass! I told you I wasn't running a whore house, and I certainty won't allow the likes of one living in my house. You'll both make this right, or I'll cast you out," she threatened, her voice a dangerous octave.

"Aunt Agnes, can you give us a moment alone please?" The spinner whispered harshly. Agnes compliantly slammed the front door, leaving them in solitude.

A wall of uncomfortable silence formed between them and it made her nauseous. He walked towards her, twining their fingers in an elegant knot. "Belle," he spoke her name ardently.

She met his sorrowful gaze. "Rumple," she reverberated, brushing straw colored hair from his eyes.

He closed them, reveling in her touch. "I'm not sure what happened last night, but please understand. I never meant for this to happen, not until we'd courted properly and wed." His voice was barely a whisper as he cradled her face in his palms.

"I don't remember," she admitted, swallowing hard – wishing she could recount something about the previous night.

"Aye...Neither do I..." he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "It doesn't matter if it happened or not, because in my aunt's eyes it did. You'll never be able to convince her otherwise. I wanted to do this after courting you properly but it seems as if our courtship was short lived," he replied, filling her heart with dread.

"What are you saying, Rumple!?" she inquired daringly, fearing the answer. Her mind went back to the day he'd banished her and told her he never wanted to see her again.

He picked a tiny piece of straw from the floor, fashioning it into a ring. He dismounted onto his knee. "Belle, would you bestow upon me the honor of becoming my wife?" he proposed.

Belle felt tears spring to her eyes. "Yes! Of course, I'll marry you, Rumple!" she exclaimed, clasping her hand over her mouth, ecstatic. He placed the ring on her third finger, rising to his feet.

"This ring will have to do until I can get one fashioned by the blacksmith," he remarked as he gazed lovingly into her sapphire irises.

"It's perfect," she gushed as he captured her lips in a sensual kiss.

He traced the outline of her lips with his index finger. "And the best part is, I'll be the only one kissing you for the rest of our days."

"There's no one I'd rather kiss for the rest of my days, Rumple," she sighed euphorically.

"It's forever, then," he rumbled against her earlobe.

"Forever." She shuddered, recounting the exact words his dark counterpart had uttered in a life she faintly remembered – one she supposed didn't exist anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, they wed in the presence of the town parishioner. Belle had worn a simple white dress, her head adorned with the crown of flowers he'd given her. He'd worn his best tunic and breeches.

They'd walked back to the the hovel – hand in hand, as husband and wife, forever bound to the other. He grabbed two glasses, pouring a small amount of ale in each one.

"What custom is this?" Belle inquired, plucking the glass from his hand.

"It's customary for a husband and wife to share a drink together after being wed. " He took the glass and clinked it against hers. "May we both drink freely from this cup just as we'll drink freely from each others' love. May our lives always be full of joy and happiness even when our purses aren't. May we stand strong through happiness and despair until death do us part," he recited the oath.

"Forever..." she resounded while her heart beat tumultuously. He threw back his ale, and she did the same.

"Now for the rest of the night..." he rumbled huskily within her ear. He offered her his hand, and she grasped it nervously. She shivered with delight when they entered his chamber, his neatly made bed a symbol of what was to commence. He stood a few feet from her, his eyes roaming appreciatively over her soft curves, illuminated by the candlelight.

"The one thing I ask myself is, what did I ever see in, Milah, when I had the most beautiful woman in my midst all along? It almost feels like I've always known you and you were meant to be mine. Why would a beauty give a poor spinner a second glance when she could have kingdoms at her feet?" he queried, tracing the outline of her jaw with his index finger.

"Because sometimes the simple spinners are the ones with hearts of gold, which outshine the most extravagant kings' riches," she respired, placing her palm over his beating heart.

"You're one most certainty to be desired, wife," he bubbled in his thick brogue. He pulled her closer, every curve of her body molding against his. She could feel his hardened length pressing pleasantly against her stomach; Heat rose in her cheeks from his immense desire for her.

"I don't remember the first time this happened, but tonight I shall not forget, nor any night hereafter," he vowed, spinning her around. She felt his calloused hands loosening the eyelets in her dress. He pushed it down; it pooled around her feet. Her chestnut tresses fell over her shoulders in silken waves. The ruddy glow of her cheeks made her appear even more dazzling in the soft illumination of the candlelight. He stared at her for a long time, enchanted by her beauty. He thought she looked radiant. The spell was broken when she reached out to him, capturing his lips in a clumsy kiss. He bid her closer, his desire for her blazing through him.

He pulled away briefly, ridding himself of his tunic and breeches. Belle stared at him, her eyes roaming over his lithe frame, halting at his burgeoning erection. "You are beautiful, Rumplestiltskin." He shuddered, realizing a woman hadn't ever gazed at him this way before. She dusted her fingers over his taunt muscles, the results of heavy labor.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her forward and hoisted her into his arms. She snaked her legs around his waist, and they tumbled into bed. The feeling of being pressed skin to skin with her was euphoric. He laid her back gently against the pillows as his inexperienced hands roamed freely over her body, eventually freeing her of the gown. Belle gasped in pleasure at being touched so intimately for the first time by a man she craved more than anyone. His hands ghosted up and down her sides, and he took the time to knead her small breasts in his hands, dusting his index finger down her flat stomach and towards her inner thigh.

"Rumple, I-" she moaned breathlessly as his index finger teased her slick folds.

"What is it you need, my Belle?" he coaxed as he experimentally inserted a finger into her tight core. She stifled a breath at the unfamiliar sensation of being stretched. He gasped as her inner muscles tightened around his digit, his cock throbbing at the thought of being sheathed within her delicious warmth.

"Rumple," she keened, her inner walls tightening as he inserted a second finger. He groaned, observing her pupils blow wide with desire, her body sensitive from his touch. "I need you inside of me NOW!" she growled possessively, tugging him closer. His erection brushed against her wet folds, and she jerked forward at the new sensations erupting through her.

He seized her wrists and pressed them down beside her. "Relax," he crooned. He peppered her collarbone with kisses. She hooked her right leg around his waist, bidding him closer.

"I want you now, Rumplestilskin, and that's an order," she hissed, and he chuckled at her impatience. He settled himself within the cradle of her hips. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist. He moaned as her fingertips traced over his rigid cock. She bit her lip wantonly, guiding him into her entrance. His cheeks flamed as he stilled within her, absorbing every minute detail – from how she felt around him to the look of pure love reflected in her eyes. He experimentally thrust, and she gasped, feeling herself being split in two. The pain was brief, and she began to relish the sensations of him moving within her – filling her in the most pleasant of ways.

"I don't believe I would have been able to forget something this wonderful if I'd ever done it before," he rumbled in her ear as they moved together simultaneously. He gazed into her eyes amorously as they made love. She could feel the passion he felt for her spilling over with each gentle touch and loving kiss he imparted. It reminded her of how he handled the wool he spun with utmost care.

"You feel so amazing, Husband," she mumbled, bruising his lips with hers.

"You feel like the finest of silks, my Belle," he grunted, filling her with his release. He rolled over, breathless from their first bout of lovemaking. Their heartbeats resounded harmoniously as they basked in the afterglow of their pleasure.

"Rumple, look! " Belle gasped, noticing the blood trickling between her thighs. It dawned on him, this was her first time as well as his. He got out of bed, grabbing a damp cloth. He cleaned them both up, scooting back into bed beside her.

"It's so wonderful to know that you didn't defile me," she laughed, leaning over to kiss him.

"It does my heart well." He smiled against her lips.

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin." The truth tumbled out, her heart feeling freer than it had in ages.

"And I love you, my beautiful, Belle," he returned, kissing her lovingly – his heart full. The night wore on as two young lovers found themselves lost in throes of passion once more.

XXX

The dark haired woman sauntered through the forest to the location she always met her secret lover. She heard the underbrush crackle beneath his leather boots. She sighed when he placed his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck sensually.

"How did you manage to get your father off your back, love?" The sailor inquired, ravishing her neck with kisses.

"With a bit of pigs blood the butcher gave me," she muttered pleasurably.

"What did you do with it?" he asked, halting the kisses. She groaned in displeasure as she turned in his arms.

"Why do you care so much?" She arched an elegant brow, stepping back a few paces.

"I just want to know if you're pirate material or not," he shrugged, etching closer to her.

"Fine...I found the two of them, passed out this morning I decided to spread some blood on Belle's dress. I tore Rumple's shirt off. It would make them believe something transpired between them. I knew that crazy spinster would never let it stand and would make them wed. It must have worked because the word is they married late this afternoon and now my father will get off my back about marrying Rumplestiltskin." She smirked, proud of her success.

"Aye...Well, Milah, I do say, I'm impressed. You'll make a fine pirate indeed," he marveled.

"I've been a pirate my entire life, Killian Jones. This was just the first step in my plan. Why stop there when I can take away everything she loves?" she laughed, her eyes darkening.

"Why seek revenge on someone who's done no wrong to you?" Killian questioned, granting her a quizzical glance.

"Why not? They're promising a handsome sum for her head," she said, ripping out a wanted poster of a woman who favored Belle.

Killian studied the poster. "I have to hand it to you, Milah. You are a real pirate, indeed," he said, handing her a flask.

"The best," she assured him, taking a swig of rum – her mind drifting towards the plan she would enact within the next few weeks, which would afford her enough gold to rid herself of this place.

A/AN: MILAH! YOU DIRTY RAT! Who's the woman on the wanted poster? What's Milah got planned for Belle, and will she succeed?


End file.
